Being Me
by vain-princess
Summary: Draco's POV! Lucky, they think I'm lucky to be me... but they don't know...they can't know....PLEASE Read!Not that bad, i swear...well, i think


**Being Me**

**Summary - **_Lucky_, they think I'm lucky to be me... They don't know that being me is hell. From Draco Malfoy's POV...Pls Read!

**Author's Note - **Okay, this is my first fic with Draco in it!! I wrote it during class one day and I think it's pretty good!...Well, that's only my point of view. So please, don't flame if you don't like my fic _or_ the character! I'm open-minded and I'm just... trying, okay? Well, anyway, please, read and review...

**Disclamer - **anything you don't recognise is mine and anything you recognise is mine...

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Lucky_, they think I'm lucky to be me.

Sure, being me means being born within a family of powerful Witches and Wizards...and being able and proud of it. I _am_ proud of it.

Being me means being able to go around Hogwarts, venting off to have the purest Wizard blood ever... And I do claim it – a bit more than necessary, but oh, well...

Being me means I have the _luck_ to get whatever I want from my parents... and I sure make the most of that luck.

Being me means I have a mother who cares about me and would do anything for me. It's because I'm her only child. Her precious treasure. The proof of my father's love for her.

Being me means being rich and having the biggest and most beautiful house of the Wizarding World. A house that most of my friends drool on.

Being me means being born with that confidence and poise which I use and abuse.

Being me means hating Muggles and Mudbloods because that's what I've been taught to do since my tender childhood.

Being me means having pretty good-looks and quite a number of girls after me.

Being me means being intelligent and among the top of the class – second to be exact.

They think being me is easy: _be cruel, arrogant and conceited_.

They think that I'm awful and loathsome.

Yet...

Yet...

They don't know that being me is hell.

They don't know that when I was born, my father wasn't by my mother's side to greet me.

They don't know that my father is inconsiderate and that I have never felt even one shred of love from him.

They don't know that half of the time, this big house I live in is useless: my father is almost never at home and the corridors echo with emptiness.

They don't know that sometimes, when I pass near Mother's room, I can hear her crying to the empty place next to her: the one where my father should have been.

My mother cares for me... It's like I said before, it's because I am the proof of – actually, I am the _only_ proof of my father's "love" for her. They don't know that she's lacking too much courage to stand up to my father when he trains me to become a Death Eater.

They don't know that what I get from my father is just a bribe for me to be obedient and shut up to follow him and become like him. To start my march towards the Dark Lord.

They don't know that that innate confidence and poise is my only way to protect myself. Because when my father is in a bad mood...this means doom. -**a/n**: mood...doom...get it?..okay whatever...-

I walk around school boasting and proud and I'm sometimes cruel. I say that I hate this school and I show it. But I love it, really. This school is what is _home_. The place where I go for summer holidays is no home, merely walls around me... But Hogwarts, yes, Hogwarts is my real home, though I'd never admit it.

They don't know that I have nothing against Muggles and Mudbloods. They are just human beings to me. But I have to hate them, this is no choice to me. Just like being intelligent and among the top of my class: it's compulsory - my father imposed this on me.

And finally, having great looks is...great. But not when you can't have the one you want because you are supposed to hate her... and also because she is with someone else.

She thinks what they others think – that I'm too cruel, too cold-hearted and too abominable... She doesn't know that if she scratches a bit on the surface, the real me will appear. It might take time and patience, but it will pay in the end.

...What she...what they _all_ don't know is that I may be loathsome. But if I _am_, it's because I was _made_ loathsome.

Still think I'm lucky being me?

Think again, and if you still do... Well, I'm willing to trade places anytime.

Especially with you Potter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Author's Note -** Tadaaaaa!!! Fini! I hope you enjoyed reading it...Now if you could please review, you'd _really_ and I mean, _really_ make my day!! Thanks in advance!


End file.
